


Last christmas.

by theunluckyghost



Series: Haikyuu shots. [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Christmas, Lemon, M/M, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:17:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunluckyghost/pseuds/theunluckyghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La navidad iba a ser perfecta, su novio, su amigo del alma, todo marchaba bien hasta que la mañana del 24 sintio su corazón romperse en mil pedazos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en Last christmas de Wham, lo escribí hace tiempo pero bueno, aquí está. Espero que disfutéis leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo. 
> 
> —Iris.

Aquellas iban a ser las mejores navidades de su vida, el ex capitán de Nekoma, ex porque hacía ya años desde que dejaron el instituto, estaba seguro de ello. Todo era perfecto, iba a pasar tiempo con Kenma, su novio desde que tenían unos 15 años y Tsukki venía a verles a Tokio para pasar las fiestas con ellos. Ambos chicos habían hecho amistad durante aquel campamento en el Kuroo enseñó al rubio a bloquear y le animó a seguir jugando al voleibol. Desde aquel entonces, hacia ya unos cuatro años, habían permanecido en contacto.   
  
Tsukki llegaba el 24 por la tarde, era lo máximo a lo que había accedido su familia, y se quedaba en casa del moreno, era más acogedor y así podían pasar más tiempo juntos. Todo marchaba bien, el rubio permanecía con su habitual cara apática pero por dentro estaba contento de pasar tiempo con el que en el pasado había sido su rival, no es que la idea de tener que pasar tiempo también con la pareja de este le hiciera gracia, pero era algo de lo que Kuroo era consciente por lo q he podían conciliarse de tal forma que no tuvieran que verse mucho. Además, por lo visto Kenma iba a tener que trabajar aquellos días por lo que iba a permanecer encerrado en casa durante la mayor parte de las fiestas.   
  
A la mañana siguiente Kuroo fue quien se despertó primero, pasó por la habitación del rubio, quien seguía plácidamente dormido, probablemente porque, a pesar del cansancio del viaje terminaron por quedarse hablando hasta tarde, bueno, quien dice hablar dice que Kuroo le contaba todo de sus últimos meses de universidad y Tsukki le escuchaba en silencio, agregando algún comentario de vez en cuando mientras ambos bebían. Decidió dejarle dormir y aprovechar para ir a ver a Kenma, pues a pesar de llevar saliendo tanto tiempo, seguían viviendo por separado, les era más cómodo ya que cada uno vivía cerca de su universidad y les permitía mantener cierto espacio personal. Cogió un trozo de papel para dejarle una nota sobre la encimara: "Tsukki, voy a pasar a ver a Kenma para darle su regalo de Navidad, vuelvo en un rato. Coge lo que quieras de la nevera. En cuanto vuelva nos vamos a ver Tokio." No recordaba en qué momento había empezado a llamarte Tsukki en vez de Glasses-kun, pero en algún punto en aquellos cuatro años lo había hecho, y saltaba a la vista que a ninguno de los dos les molestaba.   
  
Salió de casa con un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel rojo, una cosa era que el de pelo bicolor quisiera tranquilidad para poder trabajar en todos los proyectos que tenía pendientes, pero al menos quería pasarse a verle en un día como aquel, para darle su regalo y una pequeña sorpresa. Entre ahorros de verano y demás había conseguido dinero para un coche, lo que le ahorraba mucho tiempo. No vivían juntos pero si tenía llaves de la casa, así que podía entrar sin que ni siquiera el menor se enterara, era perfecto porque era precisamente sorprender a su novio. El chirrido de la puerta se entremezcló con el del sofá, haciendo que el moreno ni lo notara, no sabía lo que le esperaba al otro lado de la puerta. La casa de Kenma tenía una disposición rara, desde la puerta se veía casi toda la primera planta, fue por esto que pudo ver con dolorosa claridad lo que pasaba. El regalo que llevaba entre las manos se cayó, era frágil, pero esto no le importo lo más mínimo, ni aquello ni nada, estaba en shock, mirado el sofá estupefacto. Y es que al otro lado de la puerta estaba su novio, tirado en el sofá, bajo en cuerpo de otra persona, pero no cualquiera, era Akaashi, uno de los compañeros de equipo de su mejor amigo, y amigo suyo por supuesto, o eso creía él, por qué no es que estuvieran juntos, eso lo podría hasta haber entendido, es que Akaashi tenía las manos en el interior de los pantalones del más bajo y le estaba metiendo la lengua hasta la campanilla. El sonido del regalo al romperse hizo que ambos chicos se separaran y que el rubio boqueara en busca de una explicación para el que se suponía que era su pareja. Kuroo era ajeno a absolutamente todo, seguía en shock, tratando de procesar lo que estaba pasando. Las manos le temblaban, su boca intentaba pronunciar un ¿por qué? ahogado que no quería salir. Estaba intentando no llorar pero le era imposible, la opresión que sentía en el pecho le impedía retener las lágrimas. Tenía que salir de allí, tenía que irse antes de que las palabras desesperas de quién había sido su pareja desde hacía 7 años le convencieran de quedarse a su lado, de que nada como aquello volvería a pasar y demás palabras vanas, pero sus pies no se movían, era incapaz de moverse.   
—Kuroo…— Escuchar la voz de rubio, aún desde debajo del cuerpo de Akaashi, fue la puntilla para sentir su corazón romperse en pedazos, salió corriendo antes de ser capaz de hacer, decir o pensar algo de lo que después se arrepintiera. Se metió en el coche con desesperación, tenía la respiración y el pulso acelerado, y no había sido capaz de dejar de llorar en ningún momento. Apretó las manos en el volante, apretándolo con fuerza, ahogando su frustración en este, no lo entendía, no entendía cómo habían podido llegar a aquel punto, siempre había tenido toda su atención en aquel chico, había procurado asegurarse de que estuviera bien, le había cuidado, habían vivido tantas cosas juntos… Apoyo la cabeza sobre el volante, sintiendo avivarse su llanto aún más, tenía que calmarse, necesitaba poder salir de allí de una vez por todas.   
  
El camino de vuelta a su casa fue casi agónico, no supo siquiera como fue capaz de conducir de forma decente entre el tráfico, pues a pesar de haberse calmado un poco las lágrimas seguían nublándole la vista, lo único que quería era llegar al apartamento y encerrarse en su habitación hasta conseguir tranquilizarse. Las manos le temblaban hasta el punto de apenas poder cerrar el coche en condiciones, ya no hablemos de abrir el portal. Subió corriendo, a matacaballo, sin mirar por dónde iba, tan solo esperaba no encontrarse con nadie por el camino, no quería que a nadie le viera en aquel estado. Cuando llegó a su puerta se dio cuenta de algo… Tsukki, no querría que el menor le viera así, había venido a pasar unas buenas Navidades, a olvidarse de todas las preocupaciones y el estrés de la universidad, no a pasarse las fiestas escuchándole lamentarse por haber roto con su novio y haber perdido un buen amigo. El rubio siempre le escuchaba cuando tenía un problema, permanecía callado al otro lado de la línea escuchando sus lamentos y quejas durante horas, sin decir nada, simplemente apoyándole en silencio, ya era hora de que le devolviera el favor, no iba amargarle a él las vacaciones por qué las suyas se hubieran ido al traste. Se quedó contemplando la giralda que colgaba de la puerta, haciendo el mayor de los  esfuerzo por calmarse. Cuando consiguió dejar de llorar se decidió a entrar, nada más hacerlo se encontró con los ojos marrones del rubio, estaba sentado en el sofá, con una taza de café entre las manos y su nota el brazo del sofá. Intentó regalarle una de esas sonrisas suyas, ladeada, pero se quedó en una mueca que delataba que no se encontraba bien, tenía que darse una ducha o algo para despejarse o terminaría desahogándose de nuevo con el más alto. Iba hacia su habitación cuando sintió las piernas fallarle, no podía consigo mismo, no podía ocultarlo, y simplemente cayó a plomo, al lado del sofá, todo su cuerpo temblaba. Apoyo las manos con fuerza en el suelo comenzando a sollozar… se sentía tan débil, tan roto.   
  
Tsukki había notado que algo le pasaba al moreno en el mismo momento que éste había entrado por la puerta, no era ruidoso y enérgico como acostumbraba, además aquel intento de sonrisa parecía tan destrozado, no pudo evitar empezar a preocuparse. En el mismo momento que escucho a su amigo sollozar de aquella forma su cuerpo se movió por mero instinto, arrodillándose a su lado ¿Qué podría haber pasado para que el mayor se comportara de aquella forma tan impropia de él?  
— ¿Kuroo?— Apenas un susurro como aquel y la mano del menor, con cuidado, sobre su pelo, fueron suficientes para que a Kuroo se le olvidaran todos sus planes de mantenerse estoico ante el rubio. Necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, necesitaba que alguien le abrazara, le necesitaba a él a su lado. Sin darle tiempo a su cabeza a siquiera pensarlo se abrazó sobre el cuerpo de Tsukki, hundiendo la cabeza en su hombro, ahogando en su cuello el llanto.   
—Es Kenma, m-me engaña… con Akaashi. — Escuchar la voz rota del moreno pronunciar aquellas palabras hizo que al más alto le recorriera la ira ¿cómo era alguien capaz de hacerle algo así a Kuroo? ¿Cómo era posible después de las mil cosas maravillosas que había oído decir al moreno sobre Kenma que le traicionaran e aquella forma? Si él estuviera en su lugar… ahí estaban de nuevo los celos, había perdido la cuenta ya de las veces que había deseado estar en el lugar de Kenma, ser él quien ocupará su corazón… Hizo lo único que podía hacer, abrazar con fuerza a su amigo contra su pecho, sin decir nada, porque sabía que si hablaba soltaría cosas que no debía decir, cosas que se había prometido mantener en su interior. Perdió la cuenta el tiempo que estuvieron abrazados de aquella forma, de las lágrimas que empapaban su hombro, de los sollozos que se ahogaron contra su cuello. Se mantuvo ahí, quieto, acariciando el pelo azabache del mayor, estaría así tanto tiempo como este necesitará para calmarse. Poco a poco fue notando como la respiración del moreno se regulaba, hasta que sintió que este apartaba la cabeza de su hombro y le miraba. En aquel momento un escalofrío le recorrió de arriba a abajo, siempre había tenido debilidad por aquella mirada, rara era la vez que conseguía mantenérsela sin que le hiciera temblar. Sintió como el moreno se acercaba a él pero nos se apartó, al contrario, empezó a separar la espalda del sofá para acortar aún más aquella distancia que les separaba, cerrando los ojos a la par que el mayor los cerraba, sintiendo por fin aquel contacto que por tanto tiempo había ansiado y que se había resignado ya a no obtener nunca. Sus labios, unos sobre los otros, moviéndose de forma suave, encajando a la perfección en cada roce, las piernas de Tsukki separándose un poco para que el mayor se acomodara entre ellas y así sentirle más cerca de lo que nunca se habría llegado a imaginar sentirle, las manos de ambos enredándose en el pelo ajeno, un jadeo, y al separarse de nuevo silencio. Antes de que ninguno de los dos fuera capaz de pensar en lo que acababan de hacer, los labios de Kuroo volvieron a impactar sobre los del rubio, quería más, necesitaba más de aquel cálido contacto. Las manos del moreno bajaron hasta su cintura para tirar de esta hacia sí y terminar subiendo al menor sobre sus piernas. Con un suave impulso que hizo que él más alto enredara las piernas en la cadera ajena Kuroo se puso en pie para terminar no muy lejos, en el sofá.

Kuroo cayó sobre el que ahora había pasado a ser algo más que un amigo,  haciéndole soltar un gemido mal contenido por él roce de ambas caderas. El deseo era muto, pero estaba mal, la lengua del moreno se perdió en el cuello ajeno mientras sus manos lo hacían por debajo de la camiseta del pijama, pero Tsukki, por mucho que lo disfrutara, no podía estar más perdido en sus pensamientos, y es que dolía, había querido hacer aquello con él mayor desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, había soñado infinidad de veces que se amaban de aquella forma, que el mayor le susurraba que le quería a él y solo a él, pero esto no era cierto, no le quería a él y solo a él, estaba siendo su reemplazo, su venganza, su lio por despecho… pero estaba bien, no importaba, se había prometido hacia tiempo ayudar al moreno en todo lo que estuviera en su mano, y ahora tenía la posibilidad de mitigar el dolor ajeno así que iba a hacerlo, por mucho esto le estuviera rompiendo a él por dentro. Cerró los ojos para contener una lágrima que amenazaba con escapársele, sin existo, notando como esta se deslizaba por su mejilla.

 

El moreno estaba a punto de quitarle la camiseta a su nuevo a amante cuando, al separarse, le vio llorar, Kuroo podía jurar que en aquel momento sintió su corazón romperse por segunda vez en el día, le estaba haciendo daño, ahora se daba cuenta. No es que le estuviera forzando ni estuviera haciendo aquello por despecho o venganza, la verdad es que Tsukki le había gustado desde hacía ya un tiempo, desde que empezó a ver más allá de aquella coraza que siempre llevaba puesta, pero nunca se había planteado nada, porque Vivian muy lejos, porque él estaba saliendo con Kenma y temía que el menor volviera a sumirse en la soledad si le dejaba, porque siempre había creído que había algo entre el rubio y ese chico que andaba siempre detrás de él como si fuera su sombra, Yamaguchi, eso era, ese era su nombre. Pero ahora estaban los dos juntos, ya no había nada que les separará, no había nada que les impidiera estar juntos… pero claro, todo esto el más alto no lo sabía, era imposible que supiera que se sentía así. De repente se sintió terriblemente mal por lo que había estado a punto de hacerle a quien tanto había hecho por él. Se aparto de golpe, quedándose de rodillas aun entre las piernas del rubio.

—Y-yo, lo siento Tsukki, no pretendía… —La voz casi le temblaba, era incapaz de mirarle a los ojos, no se podía creer que hubiera hecho llorar a quien él precisamente, a alguien que tan poco se lo merecía. Tsukki sorprendido se incorporo en el sofá para buscar su mirada.

—Está bien Kuroo, hazlo si quieres, no me importa ser tu reemplazo, no me importa que lo hagas por despecho, si así puedo ayudarte tan solo hazlo. —Tras decir aquello tiró del cuello ajeno para juntar sus labios, sintiendo como por unos segundos el mayor sucumbía y se dejaba llevar, pero no fueron más que un par de segundos de debilidad, inmediatamente después se aparto, y es que no podía permitir que pensara de aquella forma, no podía –ni quería- que pensara que se quería acostar con él por despecho, que era eso lo único que quería de él, pues la realidad era muy distinta.

—No, no digas eso…— Negó con la cabeza, buscando las palabras, y las fuerzas, para explicar aquello que había escondido durante años por considerarlo inadecuado. —No quiero hacer esto contigo por despecho, no es nada de eso. —Trago en seco, las manos le templaban de nuevo, en otras circunstancias no le habría costado nada confesarle que sentía algo por él, pero ahora, ahora no atinaba a unir ni dos palabras de forma coherente. — Me gustas, Tsukki, me gustas desde hace tiempo, pero vivíamos lejos, vivimos lejos de hecho, y siempre pensé que tu y Yamaguchi… bueno, y yo estaba con Kenma a pesar de que hacía tiempo que no estábamos bien. Pero ahora nada de eso está por medio, te tenía tan cerca que… —Sus palabra se ahogaron por unos segundos, era toda una maraña de frases inconexas, pero era todo lo que el agobio y la ansiedad le permitían pronunciar, así que iba a tener que ser suficiente. Cogió aire antes de continuar hablando, intentando pensarlo antes, sin ningún éxito, la verdad. —Pero no puedo, no quiero, porque te he hecho llorar, a ti que siempre estas aguantando mis quejas y mis problemas, a ti que tantas veces me has ayudado, no soporto verte llorar Tsukki, menos por mi culpa.

El rubio no se podía creer lo que escuchaba ¿se le estaba confesando? ¿De verdad sentía algo por él?... El corazón parecía querer escapársele del pecho y sintió ganas de pellizcarse para comprobar que aquello estuviera pasando de verdad, que no seguía dormido en la habitación de invitados. Antes de poder arrepentirse de nada, o de darle tiempo al mayor a retractarse y retirar lo que acababa de decir, unió de nuevo sus labios con explicita necesidad. Kuroo, algo confundido por su reacción, se aparto unos centímetros para mirarle, confundido.

— ¿Tsukki?

—Cállate y bésame. ¿O piensas pasarte las navidades llorando cuando tienes a la persona que te ama en la habitación de alado? — Aquello había sido lo más cercano a una confesión que conseguiría nunca del rubio, lo sabía, y como tal lo acepto. Tiro de su cuerpo en un rápido movimiento para ponerle sobre él y agarrarle de nuevo de las caderas con una mano para con la otra recorría el torso ajeno para terminar por quitarle la camiseta. Sus labios volvieron a buscar su cuello, quería marcarle, marcarle como suyo, pues ya no pensaba dejarle escapar. Le apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo para poder levantarse y llevarle hasta su habitación, si iban a hacerlo sería en condiciones… no se perdonaría hacerle daño.

 

El moreno se quito la camiseta para colocarse después entre las piernas del rubio y volver a besarle, esta vez de una forma mucho más necesitada. Mientras se besaban su mano viajaba por uno de los cajones en busca de un pequeño bote de plástico con lubricante, dejando este sobre la cama para tenerlo a mano más adelante. Ente besos y caricias la ropa fue desapareciendo, quedando desperdigada por el suelo, y la buscarían luego, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo, o eso les parecía en aquel momento. Kuroo volvió a morder y besar el cuello ajeno, repasando las marcas ya dejadas, pero en aquella ocasión no se quedo ahí, siguió bajando por todo su cuerpo, besando cada centímetro, marcando la pálida piel con sus dientes, degustando aquel toque de sudor que les cubría a ambos. La boca del moreno se perdió entre las piernas de rubio, arrancándole varios gemidos que no podría haber contenido ni aunque quisiera. Busco, de nuevo a tientas, el botecito que había dejado antes sobre la cama. Una vez embadurnados llevo a la entrada del más pequeño tratando de disipar cualquier dolor con los movimientos de su boca. No paso mucho hasta que le sintió listo, por no decir que él ya no aguantaba mucho más. Sus labios volvieron a juntarse antes de continuar con aquello que ambos ansiaban tanto.

—Si quieres que pare tan solo dilo. —Fue apenas un susurro contra el oído ajeno antes de que el moreno se adentrara en él de una sola estocada, lenta y suave, pero sin parar, sabía que por mucho que le doliera ir despacio solo lo haría más agónico e incomodo. Los primeros minutos fueron agónicos, y es que la virginidad del rubio lo complicaba todo, por mucho que Kuroo se alegrara de ser su primero. Tsukki estuvo a punto en varias ocasiones de pedirle que parara, de darse por vencido y el mayor por su parte estaba cada vez más desesperado por poder moverse. Cuando sintió las caderas pálidas moverse contra él fue como si rozara el cielo de golpe, soltando en un murmullo el nombre de su amante en forma de gemido. Ninguno de los dos se contuvo, cada movimiento iba impregnado de sentimientos, de aquello que siempre se había ocultado. Cada vez más rápidos, más certeros, terminado por correrse ambos entre gemidos ahogados. Al separase el más alto siquiera podía respirar, no recordaba haberse sentido mejor en su vida, y dudaba que se pudiera sentir mejor en algún momento de lo que de esta le restaba, al menos eso creía hasta que oyó las palabras que salieron de la boca del mayor.

—Te quiero, Tsukki. — Un suave beso siguió a aquellas palabras que hicieron que el corazón del rubio pareciera sufrir un ataque por enésima vez en la mañana.

—Yo también te quiero, Kuroo.


End file.
